Fates bad day
by Fate Vione
Summary: This is a story about me and a bad day I have, I live withvegeta and am One of his favorite people. Everything seems to go wrong one day And what does Goku do to me towards the end of the 1st chapter?! If you like school I sugest you don't read MAHAHAHA


I snap awake the light filtering in through the shaded windows. My body was sore and my head was still pounding from the beating Vegeta had given me during training yesterday. I moaned at looked to the alarm clock. "NANI!!!" It read 7:50. "I'll be late for school!!!" I threw the covers off the bed and fell flat on my face. "no more late night training with Vegeta-san!" 

I ran over to my closet and fumbled with the knob. "Damn it! Fuck this! Hiii-yaaaa!" I blew the door to bits and clothes scattered the floor.

I quickly stripped of my night gown and pulled on a pair of baggy jeans, a long T-shirt, and finished it off by tieing a sweatshirt around my waist.

"MY HAIR!" I ran to the mirror and pulled my hair up into a ponytail and left two silver locks hanging down in front of my face.

"My books!" I shuffled through all the clothes on the floor. 'Bulma will throw a fit if she sees this.' I finally found my backpack, swung it over my right shoulder, and headed down the stair like a bat out of hell, a bad mistake.

One faulty step and BANG! I hit the ground like a ton of bricks. I tumbled and flipped all the way down. My pride was the thing that was hurt the most because at the bottom of the steps was Vegeta, staring at me with his cold obsidian eyes.

"Good morning Vegeta-san." My face turned beat red as I stood and began to dust myself off. He shook his head and continued on, to the training rooms, i would guess.

I picked up my book bag again and started a full run for the door when my tail was grabbed by a firm, muscular hand. I yelped in pain, fell to my knees and turned my head.

Trunks let go of my tail and turned his head sideways with a bit of an innocent look to him. "Sorry, didn't mean to grab that hard."

"I took my tail in my hand, massaging it while holding it protectively to my body. "What'd you do that for Trunks!!!!"

"Mom won't let you leave without breakfast." 

"Don't you have school to go to!"

"I graduated last year, remember?" Now I felt really stupid, it was the first day and my brain wasn't functioning.

"Can't you go to college or get a job!" The hairs on my tail stood up from the stress.

"I have a job, mom sticks me with all the paperwork, now come on."

"I haven't got the time" I stood up, ready to make a run for it again.

"Well make time." He picked me up and put me over his shoulder. "You know you don't show many saiyan traits, sometimes me and mom start to wonder if you're siayan"

"I'm half ice-jin as well, now put me DOWN!" I kicked and screamed.

"If you come to eat"

"I don't have the time!!!!" Even with all the training I've been doing, he was still far stronger than I. I finally gave up and let him carry me into the kitchen where Bulma was waiting.

"Bulma! I haven't the time!"

"You can't go hungry, take a little something."

"Fine!" I jumped out of trunks arms and had a piece of break and washed it down with some juice. "See ya!!!" I ran for the door.

"FATE!" Trunks called.

I turned with a scowl. "What is it NOW!"

"Wrap your tail." He smirked, pointing to my loose tail.

I gave a cry of frustration and tucked my tail around my waist under my shirt. "Happy now!"

"Very, now hurry along or you'll be late."

"That's what I've been saying!!!" I ran from the house and flew into the sky, thankful to be out of that house.

I arrived late to home base and took my place next to my friend, Megan. She looked like a geek as usual but she's been my friend since I left my awful past behind me.

The network of announcements came on, the usual, hello, pledge, today's lunch, movie reviews and Trivia and we were out of there.

First period English. A TEST! Oh boy! A test! Never a break! But it gets worse.

Carmen, the class clown, figured he'd be funny, throwing papers at me. I remained quiet most of the time till I couldn't take it anymore.

I stood up in the middle of the class and walked towards him. He got scared and ran into the halls with me on his heels. I knocked him down and started kicking the shit out of him. He wouldn't be wisecracking any time soon.

The teacher came out and I hightailed it outta there, let him prove I did it. I watched from the side as she helped him back into the room.

After a few minutes I came back into the room calmly.

"FATE! Look what you've done!" She pointed to a bloody, bruised, class clown.

I put on an angel face and looked at her with huge, red, innocent eyes. "I don't know what you're talking about I just went to the bathroom." I put my hands behind me under my sweatshirt, cleaning my knuckles with the tip of my tail. "See? I would have blood on me if I did it."

"Why would he lie?"

"I don't know!!!" My brow came together and my eyes narrowed. "Why was he throwing papers at me all day!!"

"If you were having problems, you should have come to me first!"

"You would have done what you always do, NOTHING!" I screamed.

"That's it you're out of here!" She started to write me out a slip.

"Don't bother! I'm leaving!"

"Don't you go anywhere!"

"Shut the fuck up!" I blasted the door open, making most faint except Mrs. Winklemen, Jessica, and Rena.

Jessica and Rena thought it was cool and fallowed me out. "Hang on fate-chan! We want to come!"

I grinned evilly. "Sure, why not!" I let my tail unwrap, bringing it around to lick the blood off. "This is just not the day to be on my bad side." I pulled the fire alarm as I walked by and smirked as all the kids ran from the room eagerly. 

I grabbed Mr. A by the collar of his shirt and got right in his face. "I don't like you" I punched him dead in his face and he fell to the floor, out cold. All the kids cheered and I yelled at them to get out.

I looked around for my most hated teachers and quickly knocked out Mrs. Brout and Mrs. Kobos then fallowed the rest outside.

Making sure everybody I wanted to save was out of the building I flew into the sky and charged up a familiar attack. "Kaaaaa Meeeee haaaaa meeeee HAAAAAAA!"

One blast and...BOOM! the whole place went up in flames. My tail twitched with joy and my rather large canines added to the devilish look in my eyes. "If only lord Delandau was here." I chuckled. "He'd probably start roasting marshmallows!" I started to laugh hysterically until tears flooded down my face from the memories.

I landed in a tree near by and crouched on a branch, avoiding the firefighters sights. "Pathetic fools. You'll never be able to put it out until it's to late." I murmured. I missed the Dragon slayers, all of them, but most my Delandau and Chesta. The red of the fire is Delandau, brave determined and strong, the blue, Chestas endless blue eyes, caring and kind.

Suddenly my tail was yanked and I fell backwards off the tree. Staring down at me was Goku with anger shooting from his eyes.

"You touch me again, I'll kill you!" He remained silent. I was getting pissed. I was an ambassador keeping peace between Gea and this stupid planet! "Apologize!!"

He shook his head at me and turned to leave.

I stood up and screamed at him. "Don't walk away! I'm very important for keeping your world going! We could always attack you know!"

Still he said nothing and I lunged at him out of anger. It seemed to go in slow motion as he turned around o fire a blast I couldn't deflect. It headed straight for me, it was going to cut me to pieces.

I snapped awake, the light filtering in through the shaded windows. "No more late nights with Vegeta-san." I looked at the clock. "NANI!" It read 7:50. "I'll be late for school!"

I threw the blankets off of me and leapt from the bed landing flat on my face.

I got up and thought for a second and then crawled back into be under the sheets.

When Trunks came in moments later to make sure I got up I buried my face in the pillow. "Go away! I'm not going!"

"But it's only the first day."

"Do you want to see what visions could do to you!" I screamed, raising my hand behind me powering up an attack.

He slowly backed out of the room and I dropped my hand down again. "Visions are a true pain." I murmured before falling asleep.


End file.
